


Special Day

by qweezy0w0



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: "Just this once", Brotherly Affection, Brotherly Love, But he doesn't like to see his bro sad, Dreamcember Day 21 - Dream and Nightmare's Birthday, Fluff and a lil' bit Angst, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, I mean- it's Noot, Nightmare Being a Good Brother, Noot being a softie be like, Nootmare is a softie, One Shot, cursing, he won't admit it, or so he said
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:21:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27945209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qweezy0w0/pseuds/qweezy0w0
Summary: 21st December is the only day where Nightmare and Dream won't fight the moment they land their sight on each other.
Relationships: Nightmare & Dream, No Romantic Relationship(s)
Comments: 33
Kudos: 88





	Special Day

There's one day in a year where Nightmare and Dream can spend their time together without fighting each other. It first started when Nightmare went back to his… former home after centuries of wandering around the multiverse, causing chaos and a lot of fights to get stronger while also ~~adopting~~ recruiting several Sanses from different Undertale timeline. He finally came back, right on their birthday night. That time Dream is still 'standing' in the same place the last time he saw him and his hand is also still reaching out to _~~Nightmare~~_ nothing. Even his tears are frozen in place.

 _'Pitiful,'_ Nightmare had thought.

Using his tentacles, Nightmare moved Dream near their 'mom' easily. After that, he sat close to his brother while leaning against their 'mom', strangely found comfort by doing that. A comfort that he could only find in his brother's and mother's (even faint) presence.

However, his former home holds too many bad memories despite some good memories with his twin. Staying there for too long made him uncomfortable. After some hours, he would just leave, but not before saying goodbye to his mother and brother. Mainly his brother.

"Happy birthday brother," a small smile of regret formed on his face as he took Dream's frozen, outstretched hand then pressed their forehead together.

"I'm so sorry,"

* * *

Nightmare continues doing it every year to the point it became a habit. He didn’t intend to stop even after Dream was freed from the stone ‘prison’. Since Dreamtale is an abandoned universe that Nightmare forbid Error to destroy, it became a place he has been using whenever he wants to be alone, especially on that particular day. Fortunately, after centuries of coming back to that hellish universe made the uncomfortable feeling disappear.

Then one day, right on 21st December, Nightmare went to Dreamtale like usual. That was around a few years after Dream was free. He didn’t expect to find his brother there, sleeping while leaning against the tree. He still looked just as young and small as he remembered, but he's sure doesn’t look as bright as his childhood self.

That's to be expected actually. But it was the first time Nightmare saw his brother this vulnerable. His brother that always looked strong, determined, and hopeful looked exhausted that time.

There's a trail of tears on Dream's cheeks and Nightmare can’t bring himself to walk away.

Was it pity? Concern? ~~A forgotten love he actually still has?~~ Maybe. Not that Nightmare would admit that even to himself. Against his will (or so he told himself), he sat beside his brother and make himself comfortable. He sat close enough their shoulder almost touch.

When Dream woke up and noticed his brother’s presence, Nightmare didn’t give him a chance to talk.

“Shut up and don’t talk about this ever again or I’ll leave,” the older guardian threatened.

Dream wanted to say something, but he swallowed whatever he wanted to say and stay silent. He was tense, but he knew that Nightmare won’t do anything. So he just sat there and enjoy the comfortable silence.

~~And even Nightmare used his aura to calm his brother down and eased his sadness, Dream is forbidden to talk about it.~~

It lasted until the end of 21st December. At least, that was what Nightmare’s phone said. He often forgot how much time he spent here, so he has been using an alarm to remind himself. After some beeps from his phone, Nightmare turned it off. He got up and whispered−

“Happy birthday,”

−then disappeared underground before Dream could say anything back. Dream stayed for a while longer before opening a portal to leave his homeland with a faint smile on his face.

The next year and the following years continue like that. They will meet at their usual place and just simply enjoying each other's company.

No words were exchanged except birthday greetings between them before they parted.

Maybe that sounds cold and strange, but that day is the only day where they didn't exchange attack the moment they land their sight on each other. Nightmare definitely won’t admit it, but that was a rare moment when he feels at ease around his brother. Dream also feels the same. That’s why even though they fought the next day just like nothing happened, Dream won’t complain.

It’s not worth complaining anyway. He’s lucky enough that Nightmare still wanted to waste his time on him (even without talking with each other). He doesn’t want to lose that special day.

* * *

Today is a special day, the 21st of December. For years, Dream had always arrived first. But now, for the first time Nightmare arrived first instead. He frowned and check the time on his phone. His frown deepened.

_‘Strange. Usually, he arrived at least one hour earlier than this,’_

Don’t ask how he knew that.

Just when he was about to sit at his usual spot, the sound of a portal opening came right from his side. Nightmare is startled when someone suddenly tackled him to the ground. If not for the yellow attire he recognized, Nightmare would have stabbed this person.

"Dream what the hell?!"

"P-please… just−hik−this once?"

_'…is he crying?'_

Nightmare gritted his teeth. He knew he shouldn't agree to this. But Dream is shaking so bad and trying so hard not to let the sob escaped him. It's just like how the first time they started the tradition. Nightmare hates the sense of responsibility he feels whenever he saw a sad expression on his brother. It doesn't suit him at all. He prefers the stupid grin that is usually plastered on his also stupid face.

"Fine. Just this once,"

A relieved smile formed on the younger guardian’s face. Nightmare can’t see it but he knew what expression he made currently.

"T-thank you. L-like usual... w-we won't... talk about anything... t-that happened today... r-right?"

Why he suddenly asked that? He knew the answer. It looked like he wants to make sure their unspoken promise.

"...of course," he answered somewhat unsurely.

"T-then excuse me,"

"Why are you suddenly−" Nightmare’s words suddenly being cut off when there’s a sudden wave of strong negativity. Fear, anger, sadness, loneliness, desperation, regret, anxiety, and much more unnamed negative emotions. Nightmare’s soul instinctively absorbed those negative feelings.

He'd be lying if he wasn't surprised, but he doesn't say anything. ~~He wants to say something but his ego didn't let him.~~

They stay like that for a few minutes. Or maybe more than an hour? Nightmare doesn’t know. Strangely, he doesn’t mind staying like this. His arms are itching from wanting to ~~hug back and comfort his little brother~~ push Dream away, but he holds the urge to do so.

_~~“What happened?”~~ _

_~~“What made you feel like this?”~~ _

_~~"Was it because of what I have done?"~~_

_~~"Are you okay?"~~ _

“Are you done?” is what he blurted out instead. Nightmare wanted to curse himself.

_'Nice job on comforting him dumbass,'_

Those words were enough to bring Dream back to his sense. Those negative feelings immediately being suppressed, they’re gone without a trace in a few seconds. The guardian of positive feelings immediately pulled away and quickly wipe his tears with his gloved hands. His expression is somewhat terrified.

"I-I’m sorry. I’ve made a grave mistake… I shouldn’t have done that… S-sorry I… S-sorry. I’m sorry for disturbing you… I’ll just… leave you alone. Thank you a-and d-don’t worry… I won’t… I won’t come here again s-since I’ve broken our promise,"

With that, Dream got up and opens a portal. Just before Dream steps into that portal, one of Nightmare’s tentacles wrapped around him and bring Dream in front of him.

“And what do you think you’re doing?” Nightmare growled.

“I’m… leaving?” Dream answered unsurely.

Nightmare’s expression is unreadable. He turned away, then walked towards their ‘mom’. After sitting down, he put Dream down in front of him and pulling him in his embrace from behind so now he's leaning against Nightmare.

Dream is shocked. Really, really shocked. And it’s understandable. Nightmare obviously knew that.

No matter how many years have passed, Dream would never understand Nightmare's train of thoughts.

"N-Nightmare wha−"

"Shut the fuck up, don’t get ahead of yourself,"

Despite Nightmare’s harsh words, his tone is not harsh. It was more like a half-hearted warning.

And just like that, they spend time together with Nightmare holding his twin. Dream got comfortable immediately. He closed his eye sockets and sighed contently. Not too long after that, he opens his sockets again.

The night sky is beautiful. With the darkness around them, the stars are visible, which is very beautiful. The only noises around them are nocturnal insects that made the atmosphere even more peaceful somehow. He felt like he’s back in the past. The night, the stars, the peaceful state, the warmth, everything.

Only on this particular day Dream has seen Nightmare looked… dare he says, calm around him. Only on this particular day Nightmare allows Dream to feel his warm and calming aura, not his cold, menacing one.

"…what happened?" Nightmare muttered.

"…is it okay for me to talk?"

"Are you seriously asking that _now?_ "

"Right. Sorry,"

Here comes the awkward silence.

"Are you going to talk or not?" Nightmare asked annoyedly.

"…"

Nightmare sighed.

"Okay. Guess you’re not comfortable talking about it,"

"I’m s-sorry−"

"Stop apologizing. That’s annoying," he paused, then mumble quietly. "You’ve done nothing wrong anyway,"

Dream feels like crying again, but out of happiness this time. He doesn't know how much time has passed, but slowly, his eyelids are getting heavier and heavier as time passed. And maybe… because of something else. If he didn't remember it wrong, Nightmare's aura is not only calming but can also make you sleepy if he wanted to. Dream tried to fight the sleepiness. He doesn’t want to waste this precious time by sleeping. He wanted to enjoy today as much as he could. After all, who knows when he can feel this kind of happiness and warmth again.

"Are you sleepy?" Nightmare asked, his voice (strangely) gentle this time.

"Nooo! I’m not sleepy and don’t want to sleep!" Dream whined childishly before he could stop himself. He holds Nightmare’s arms, scared that Nightmare will leave him.

After a few seconds, he just realized how childish he acted. He… doesn't have the right to act like that anymore. But the way Nightmare treated him just brings back memories and before he knows it, that forgotten childish side of him just… came out. Nightmare probably thought he's annoying and going to leave him here.

Unexpectedly, Nightmare didn't even try to let go of Dream's hands that's holding him. On contrary, Nightmare's arms around him tightened a little.

His brother chuckles and Dream found himself relaxed at Nightmare's unexpected response. Nightmare sure showed some ~~old~~ new side of him today. It’s like he didn’t just tell him to shut up and don’t get ahead of himself a few minutes ago.

"Go to sleep Dream, you need it,"

"…don’t… hoahm… wanna," he muttered stubbornly between his yawning.

"Mhm, sure you don’t wanna," Nightmare rested his chin on Dream's skull.

"I… don't want… today… to end… with sleeping,"

Nightmare sighed. Of course that's the reason. But he can feel how exhausted his twin is, probably even more so than usual. After this, he's sure that Dream will just go back to work straight away like usual. Nope. He won't allow it this time.

Using an old way to make his brother sleep, Nightmare started to sing a lullaby. It's a little different compared to his voice in the past (obviously, since he's far older now), but Dream still found it soothing nonetheless.

_♪ Twinkle, twinkle little stars ♪_

_♪ How I wonder what you are ♪_

_♪ Up above the world so high ♪_

_♪ Like a diamond in the sky ♪_

Dream closed his eyes, but not sleeping yet. He's enjoying the song Nightmare used to sing in their childhood whenever he had trouble sleeping.

_♪ Twinkle, twinkle little star ♪_

_♪ How I wonder what you are ♪_

_♪ When the blazing sun is gone ♪_

_♪ When he nothing shines upon ♪_

_♪ Then you show your little light ♪_

_♪ Twinkle, twinkle, all the night ♪_

Unconsciously, he let Nightmare's gentle voice lulled him to sleep. His little brother's hold on his arms weakened, but he still doesn't let go, and neither does Nightmare.

_♪ Twinkle, twinkle, little star ♪_

_♪ How I wonder what you are ♪_

The moment he finished singing, a soft snore comes from Dream. A rare, calm expression on his brother's face brings warmth to Nightmare's soul.

He took his phone from his pocket to turn off an alarm that was supposed to ring a few hours later and activate the silent mode. He moves very carefully so he won’t wake his brother up and making both Dream and himself as comfortable as he could in this not so comfortable place. But well, today is special, he will deal with his backache later. 

"Good night my little star,"

And Nightmare closed his eye socket, following his brother to a dreamless sleep.

* * *

Nightmare is nowhere to be seen when Dream opened his eye sockets. Was he dreaming last night? Maybe his ‘hope’ made a perfect illusion on his birthday? A disappointment came across his soul before he realized a thin blanket that has been keeping him warm. There's also a piece of paper in his hand.

_‘Blanket? Paper?’_

He took that small piece of paper and found familiar calligraphy-like handwriting. Some words are crossed out, but still legible.

_“Stop hiding your shitty feelings. ~~It won’t bring you any good, we both know that.~~ But your negative feelings didn’t taste too bad, ironic that those feelings came from the o almighty guardian of positivity heh. ~~But it's perfectly okay to feel that way.~~_

_Just come here whenever you feel overwhelmed. ~~I’ll come~~ I will gladly accept those shitty negative feelings._

_Anyway, about our unspoken promise, let's forget about that._

_Happy birthday dumbass. -Nm”_

* * *

From a glitchy screen, Nightmare can see his brother smiles brightly. The brightest and sincerest smile Nightmare ever saw on his brother’s face after so long. Dream’s smile sure is contagious, as always.

He forgot that he’s not alone.

"Wow! The grumpy lord of darkness is actually smiling! You're such a softie," Error mocked with an annoying smirk on his face.

Nightmare’s faint yet sincere smile doesn’t falter. Even though Nightmare hid that smile behind that annoying smirk of his, as someone who had a little brother Error knows better.

"Shut the fuck up Error, I’m not a softie," Nightmare rolled his eye and smacked the destroyer’s back skull ‘playfully’ with one of his tentacles.

"You bastard. This is my reward after helping you to see him for the umpteenth time?" the destroyer rubbed the back of his skull exasperatedly.

"We’ll raid Underfell for their bitter-spicy chocolates that you like so much this afternoon,"

"Heh, sounds like a deal,"

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first time I wrote a one-shot and I'm not sure this is good. Honestly, it's not like I never write a nonsense, but this one is an absolute nonsense (I hope it's not, but I dunno-)
> 
> I actually have a few different ideas for their birthday's fic, maybe I'll post the other version if I actually finish it. No promises though.
> 
> Anyway, Happy Birthday to Dreamtale twins!


End file.
